


Is Kuroo Into Cosplay?

by darkwolf99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf99/pseuds/darkwolf99
Summary: Y/N works at a cafe that has a weekly theme and requires her to begrudgingly dress up for it. One day Kuroo comes into the shop and her brain short circuits at his sexiness.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Is Kuroo Into Cosplay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend beth who said "write me a fan fic" and my illiterate ass who has never written anything before, who fails at basic English my own native language, said "OK"

Y/N sighed deeply jiggling the Styrofoam balls above her head raining glitter down on her. _It’s too early for this_ you thought, _Why did he have to make ME the alien_. You worked at a cafe in the commerce side of town and your boss always had a crazy new theme of the week to torture you with. This week it was spaced themed, hence the antenna's and the stiff costume that made you look like you were from the Jetsons. “CHEER UP!” yelled an incoming voice with a firm slap to the back that almost made you lose your breath. There stood your boss with a shit eating grin dressed in a full astronaut costume, shiny metal helmet included. Suga-san was about 25, only four years older than you, the owner of the cafe, and costume enthusiast. You grimaced in response to Suga and gave a weak “whoo~”. Two seconds later another headache came hurtling out of the backroom and Noya proudly posed in his costume. “Why are you wearing a dog costume…” “Clearly I'm a space dog,” Noya replied. “Why does he get to be the space dog while I’m an alien” you whined turning to Suga. “Because he looks adorable in that costume” Suga chirped. You reluctantly accepted that response and turned back to your work, because in all honesty he did look pretty fucking adorable. You Noya and Suga had all been childhood friends, with you and Noya in the same grade and Suga a few years above you guys. Once you graduated high school you tried your luck at college but found that nothing stuck. It was boring and felt like a waste of time so you started to work for Suga at his cafe. Noya had never been one for school so he started working almost immediately after graduation. It had almost been an entire year since you first started working there, and you dazed out thinking about your time here. You liked it enough. You enjoyed the company even if it was rambunctious at best and migraine inducing at worst. Suddenly a deep voice snapped you out of your day dream and you laid your eye upon one of the sexiest men you’ve ever seen with dark locks that seems to carelessly lay on his head, and dressed in an expensive suit. _Am I still dreaming… there’s no way this man can be real_. “Houston do you copy?” chuckled the man. _SHIT, yup he’s real_. “Hell_oo” you croaked. You cursed your brain and your voice for failing you but the man only seemed to smirk harder. “What can I get you?” “Americano Moon Landing please” You turned to make the coffee angry at yourself for being so flustered, this was the commerce side of town there were countless young bachelors in their business suits looking hot, sexy, and important coming here all the time. _Get ahold of yourself Y/N he’s just another business douche… even if he’s really sexy… god damn I need to get laid_. You peaked back at the decidedly douchey sexy man and immediately burnt yourself, cursing looking even more of a fool than you already had. He had fucking winked at you. Miserable you hand him his drink and gave him a deflated “have a good day” hoping he never comes back. The mystery man just smirked and said “good luck with yours, looks like you need it” and left. You’re left standing there gaping, _the fucking balls on this man_. A barking laugh fills in the void of doom you sent throughout the shop, and you immediately whip around to glare. Suga doubled over half crying. “I don’t even want to fucking here it” you snap. Suga wipes the tears from his eyes and gives you, gently this time, a pat on the back and says “Y/N when’s the last time you got laid because that was pathetic” After knowing you for many years Suga expertly stepped to the side as you swung around to hit him. “IM KIDDING” he yips. “You know your hot as hell and incredibly sexy that any man would be on his knees for a shot to get to know you” “YEAH SUPER SEXY” chimed in Noya across the room cleaning tables. “Oh Please forgive me for my grave injustice to you~, and let me take everyone out for drinks tonight, my treat" Suga said with a hand to his heart with overly pleading eyes. _It was a tempting offer and you liked seeing Suga grovel, even if it was fake._ “All right I’m in” you stated ready to get drunk as hell on Suga’s dime and have a greatly needed night of dancing and potentially relieve some of that pent up sexual frustration, but on that only time will tell.

_\-----------------_

You look in the mirror and damn, you got to admit that you look pretty fucking fine. You hear a cat calling whistle and turn around to see Suga and Noya staring at you. Suga looks proud and Noya looks in awe. “Damn I forgot you were pretty” says Noya. To that you just burst out laughing, to be honest you had forgotten yourself. You’re suddenly extremely grateful for Suga’s invite. You needed to spend more time for yourself and a night on the town seems just like the doctor's orders. The three of you are a dangerous group. Typically you have your fourth member of your group, Akaashi, also known as the voice of reason, but he was busy over some big budget proposal. Although Akaashi couldn’t make it he had already paid a cab driver for the night and gave you all the curfew of 12am. He was hoping that you three idiots could do the bare minimum without him supervising. Meanwhile said three idiots were starting the night off with 5 shots of tequila, a hefty pregame for the night on the town, alcohol wasn’t cheap afterall. Finally making it to the club, after forgetting Noya and having to go back, you beeline to the dance floor. Suga heads to get the three of you drinks and you’re already lost in the music. The lights are blinding and you can feel the music thumping along with your heart beat, you find some random guy and start dancing on him. _It’s time to live a little right?_ As you continue to grind on the man behind you, your mind begins to wander to the handsome stranger you had seen earlier that morning. _Ugh no! Not him. Lets not think about the super sexy douche whose smirk was … really sexy… oh god I need to get laid_ . _Fuck it. It’s time._ And with that thought you turn around and make out with the guy you’ve been dancing on for the last 15 minutes.. And wow he’s a good kisser. You pull back gasping for air, and your jaw hits the floor. It’s Mr. Sexy Douche from earlier. “Douche? Oof what did I do to deserve that?” _Holy shit did I say that outloud?_ “Ah I can see what you’re thinking and yes you did say that out loud. I’m quite hurt, although I don’t mind being called sexy.” he smirks. “NO WAY! It’s Mr. Sexy douche from earlier!!” yells Noya while still grinding on some man who …. Looks like jesus? _This can’t be real. I must be drunk…_ “oh wow it is Mr. Sexy Douche!” say’s Suga walking over with our drinks. “ I have a name you know, its Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me Kuroo or Mr. Sexy” _Did his smirk just get even wider? And did he just compliment himself? Douche is right._ You snatch the drink out of Suga’s hand and chug it. Like it or not Kuroo’s been stuck on your mind and you want to kiss him again. You flick Suga off in response to his “Go get em champ!” and stick your lips back on Kuroo. You continue to make out and things get pretty heated. You look around at your friends everyone's having a ball. Suga’s now found some stern but gentle looking man with thick thighs and he’s throwing back his head laughing. But also like Cinderella once it strikes midnight you’re found scrambling trying to collect your friends to make it to the cab on time. You turn to Kuroo waiting for him to ask you out again or ask for your number but all he does is wink and say “I know where to find you”. _God is that man infuriating, but this time you kind of hope you’ll see him again_

_\-----------------_

The next morning you wake up hungover as hell, with your face in an arm pit. After an unfortunate first awake breath in, you throw yourself away from the body and feel yourself physically decompress with relief when you realize it’s just Noya. “Gross you shout!!” shoving Noya who just sticks his tongue out at you and turns over to fall back asleep again. You get up and walk into the kitchen to see Suga already awake and on the phone. He looks over the moon and you’re curious as to what’s up. Suga hangs up and beams at you. “He asked me out on a date, we’re going out to a fancy restaurant tonight! Oh my god Y/N he’s literally perfect. Did you see those thighs?? He could smother me in them and I'd be thankful.” “whoa whoa whoa slow down, is this the guy from last night? He got your number, you're going on a date?!” “Well yeah didn’t Mr. Sexy Douche get your number from last night as well? Don’t worry about the date. I'm sure he’ll ask you soon, he's probably just not awake yet. It is 6am anyways” “Ugh, don’t remind me” you groan “whose Idea was it to go out when we have work at 8am the next day” “Don’t even act like you weren’t enjoying yourself last night, because we saw you all over Mr. Sexy Douche last nighttt~” “kuroo” you said shortly “huh? Rooster?” Suga blinked “that’s Mr. Sexy Douche’s name” you groaned. “ and he didn’t ask for my number I waited for him too and he just said “he knows where to find me”” “so a strikeout” says Noya walking in still half asleep “I also got the number of that hot guy from last night, and asked him out on a date already!” Noya beamed showing off “Asahi’s” contact with the photo being a guy who sure as hell looked like Jesus . _So I wasn’t just hammered last night_. “I'm sure he’ll ask you out the next time he comes into the shop,” cooed Suga. _It’s not even that I wanted his number you thought, I'm just offended he didn’t ask for it and who knows if I would have even given it to him!!_ You huff thinking inwardly, then sigh knowing with those soft lips you surely would’ve given your number to him. But now you’re feeling petty, hungover, and sexually frustrated. The next week seems to drag on at the shop and there has been no sign of Mr. Sexy Douche, aka Kuroo. You’re almost starting to think that you imagined it when Kuroo struts right into your shop grinning at you like the scene at the club had been last night and not a week ago. He gives a long look up and down at your cat costume. This week was cat themed with you dawning cat ears, a tail, and gloved mittens. “Long time no see Kitten” purrs Kuroo. You glare back at him “Mhm sorry, i’m not sure if i’ve ever met you before” to this Kuroo’s grin just grows wider “I guess I’ll just have to remind you of last week then” he says and orders a Catpuccino and a muffin and saunters to one of the front tables at the shop. Feeling incredibly irritated you turn to the next customer giving the sweetest customer service voice you can muster. You’ve seen this man before he’s one of your new regulars. He’s pretty recognizable being tall, handsome, always dressed in expensive looking suits, with thin large hands and flaming red hair that seemed to defy gravity. “Tendou!” you coo “it’s so great to see you on this fine morning, have you been doing well?” Tendou blushes darkly clearly pleased that you remembered who he was and starts to engage in small talk with you. You peak over at kuroo and he’s starting to look seriously pissed. _Ohhh see how it feels!_ You beam inwardly. Once you’ve focused back in on the conversation you’re seeing why Kuroo looks so pissed Tendou is handing you his business card and asking you to call him if you’d like to go on a date. Now it’s your turn to blush deeply. _You hadn’t meant for anything to this level to happen; you were just trying to annoy Kuroo; you hadn’t realized that Tendou was actually into you_. As you slowly reach forward to grab the card trying to process everything that’s happened Kuroo marches across the room and snatches the card before it gets to your hand. “Sorry stranger but she’s currently got a date with me tonight so I’ll be keeping this until she realizes that she’s not in love with me then she’s free to seek you out. But spoiler alert she won’t ever realize this because I will sweep her off her feet.” To this you blush even darker than you ever knew you could before and are once again left speechless by this crazy, sexy, douchey man who you have to admit, has already stolen your heart. _  
_


End file.
